Dr. Flicker
Dr. Flicker is the main antagonist in the Trevorman Comics and a major antagonist in the Lukeboy and L Comics. Jonathan and Janet Flicker were a scientist duo that assisted Spider Monkey from the United States. After a successful transfusion, the two scientists became one, and often switch between personalities. They became Trevorman's arch-enemy after kidnapping his assistant, Holly, for experimentation. History The Flicker Experiments Jonathan and Janet Flicker were world-renowned scientists in Illinois, with several labs set up all across the state. Their main lab was stationed beneath the Sears Tower, under a complex barricade that led to a series of elevators. They were foreign associates of Shatian Wu, a Chinese scientist who would later become Spider Monkey. The couple experimented in many different fields, eventually creating their own child, Carlyle Flicker. However, after a lab accident, Carlyle became a monster and changed their name to Vile. Another issue arose when the Flickers' lab associate, Edward Burkins, attempted an experiment that ended fatally. They would later cover this up. They specialized in creating sentient animals, developing a talking, air-breathing shark named Shak, as well as a giant spider named Sevda. They also created countless androids that would do their bidding. One day, Shatian successfully completed human transmutation, fusing himself with a spider and a monkey. The Flickers attempted to recreate this experiment, fusing themselves together to become Dr. Flicker. They shared a body, and would frequently switch from one personality to another, driving them to insanity. Janet wanted to do good, while Jonathan wanted to do bad. Lukeboy and Trevorman When Spider Monkey came to Chicago and began terrorizing the city, he was faced with opposition from the superhero, Trevorman. Dr. Flicker assisted Spider Monkey by kidnapping Holly, Trevorman's ally. Trevorman requested the help of Lukeboy, a new superhero that had taken down the murderous Bobcat. Lukeboy and Trevorman broke into Dr. Flicker's base, rescued Holly, and released Shak, who now opposed Flicker. Dr. Flicker continued to oppose Trevorman, often sending their androids to fight him. Trevorman would always fight through Flicker's obstacles when Jonathan was in charge, but as soon as Janet took over, the scientist would call off their hazards. Later, when Spider Monkey received the help of two evil clones, Anti-Luke and Anti-Ana, Lukeboy and Shak went to Dr. Flicker's base to investigate. The heroes fought through Sevda and interrogated Flicker, who frighteningly revealed the location of Spider Monkey's base. During the big battle of the city, Anti-Luke and Trevorman were killed, and Anti-Ana was contained in the new Westchester Asylum. Dr. Flicker avoided capture by enclosing themselves in their barricaded base for years. L Comics When a new crime lord called the Moniker rose to power, she sought Dr. Flicker out to receive help from their androids. However, when Flicker switched to their Janet personality, they opposed Moniker and enlisted the help of vigilante, Electrify, to hunt her down. They captured Moniker, Soup, and many other criminals, and forced them into a killing game with Electrify. Electrify killed the criminals and mortally wounded Moniker, only for Lukeboy, now called L, to come in and stop him. Disgusted by his new lifestyle and criminal past, Electrify killed himself. Dr. Flicker switched back to Jonathan in time to resuscitate Moniker, but L had to flee to stop Billy Bomb from blowing up the tower. When fighting Vile, L concluded that their time-stopping grenades could have only been created by Dr. Flicker. L rushed to Flicker's base, and discovered that the scientist was Vile's parent. Death When Spider Monkey returned to Chicago, he confronted Dr. Flicker in their mansion. Spider Monkey requested to use the scientist's lab as his new base, but Dr. Flicker switched to their Janet personality and declined this request. Realizing that Janet would be difficult to work with, Spider Monkey plunged his claw through Dr. Flicker's face and killed them. When Vile and Sevda found Dr. Flicker's body, they both swore vengeance on Spider Monkey. Abilities and Creations Personality Switch - Dr. Flicker often switches between their Jonathan and Janet personalities. Jonathan is a criminal who intends to take over the city, while Janet is a woman dedicated to her work. Androids - Dr. Flicker has created androids used for fighting, which were often sent after Trevorman, and later used by the Moniker. In Other Media Film Dr. Flicker appears in the 2009 film, Lukeboy, an adaptation of the Lukeboy Comics. Trivia *Despite being Trevorman's main villain, Dr. Flicker first appeared in Lukeboy Comics.